


Popsicles

by vampgirltish



Category: VIXX
Genre: Beaches, M/M, Popsicles, Summer, idk i wrote this on a whim it didnt have a plot and then it did, some homophobic violence and slurs but its short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-16 19:28:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11835483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampgirltish/pseuds/vampgirltish
Summary: "Do you remember when we met?""Yeah."





	Popsicles

Salt water spread out over the beach, lapping the sand and their toes as they say at the edge of the ocean. Their fingers were pruney and gross from spending hours splashing each other and sitting in the water. Now they were enjoying the sound of the waves and the sound of each others’ company, fingers intertwined. This was how they wanted to be. Taekwoon was quiet, and Hakyeon liked Taekwoon’s silence too. He was a breath of fresh air compared to the rest of the boys who liked to yell pretty often. Hakyeon savored the silence and the sounds of the ocean.

It was turning slowly to a bright and sunny afternoon, hot and sticky but they didn’t mind this either. Stretching out under the sunlight — with sunscreen of course — sounded pretty ideal if they did it together. As Hakyeon stands, their interconnected hands tug at Taekwoon, who whines in response. He was enjoying sitting with his eyes closed in contented peace until the other man had chosen to stand up.

“C’mon,” Hakyeon says.

Obediently, easily, Taekwoon stands up. Hakyeon was the only one who seemed to have that pull on him. Hakyeon seemed to have Taekwoon under some sort of spell, but the best kind of spell. Warm, sweet, and everything he wanted, he didn't mind listening to Hakyeon. Hakyeon tugged him gently along as they went back to their lone blanket spread out over the sand under a bright technicolor umbrella forced into the beach. A gesture of Hakyeon’s hand and Taekwoon spreads out on the blanket, sighing contentedly again. Maybe Hakyeon had just wanted to sit together, but out of the water…

Hakyeon offers something to Taekwoon, something red and cold. He turns curiously, and Hakyeon’s smiling and blushing almost as red as the popsicle in his hands. “Here.” Taekwoon takes it carefully and gives it a lick, eyeing Hakyeon with a smile. It was small, but it was his. The smile he only had for Hakyeon.

Hakyeon takes a blue popsicle for himself, licking it and smiling back. The two sit next to each other, eating their popsicles together, watching the sky. The beach was quiet, even despite it being an afternoon on a Saturday, because it was a busy time of year, so few people had time to get down to the beach. Even with the people a bit down the beach, it felt like it was just the two of them there.

Taekwoon’s voice is quiet as he had just finished swallowing some of the popsicle, “Do you remember when we met?”

“Yeah,” Hakyeon says, “that’s why I got the popsicles. And you know the date right?”

“Hm?”

“It’s August third. The day we first met,” Hakyeon clarifies. “Exactly a year ago.”

“Really? I didn’t know you kept dates like that.”

“I do. And I remember it all vividly…”

_Taekwoon had been visiting the beach with some friends, which later became Hakyeon’s friends. Hakyeon had brought friends of his own, but they weren’t very good. They walked with Hakyeon for awhile before pulling him to the center of the beach and beginning to harass him._

_“You're a twink!?” One of them was yelling. The others joined in, other unkind names not far behind. Taekwoon sat there on his towel on the beach, looking at this happen. He was too scrawny to take them on, even if he was a sportsman. He especially couldn’t take them all at once by himself. He had no choice to sit and watch, but he’d surely go help after…_

_The folks in charge at the beach broke it up, and Taekwoon was finally able to see the guy they’d been harassing, on his hands and knees on the beach. His face was down, but he could tell the poor guy was crying. His brownish-black hair was mussed in all the wrong directions, and he looked… miserable. Taekwoon stands, moving towards the guy. Everyone was filing past him, ignoring him, not bothering to ask if he was alright._

_Taekwoon would’ve done the same, but he felt terrible for the guy. He gets the same treatment himself… but from friends… some friends they were. Taekwoon gets closer, kneeling down, “Hey…” His voice feels even smaller now. “You okay?”_

_“No,” the guy says immediately. “Leave me alone.”_

_“I’m not going to hurt you. I just wanted to ask if you needed something.”_

_“I don’t need anything.”_

“Thinking back," Hakyeon says. “I was really mean to you. I don’t know why you bothered.” Taekwoon offers another smile. “But I’m glad you did.”

_“C’mon,” Taekwoon says. “I’m Taekwoon.” He offers a hand to the stranger._

_Finally the stranger looks up at him, and Taekwoon feels a little weak. His hair is messy, eyebrows poking out from his bangs and even though the man had been crying and still was crying a little, Taekwoon can’t help but think_ Jesus Christ, he’s beautiful.

_The guy takes his hand, “Hakyeon.”_

_Taekwoon guides Hakyeon back to the towel he’d been sitting on, and lets him sit in the shadier spot. Neither of them say anything for what feels like forever. The silence isn’t uncomfortable, really, it just feels strange. They were strangers but they already were comfortable in each other’s silence._

_Taekwoon does the only thing he can think of. He goes for food. He reaches into the bag he’d brought, pulling out two popsicles. He gives Hakyeon the blue one, and takes the red for himself._

_“Thanks,” Hakyeon says weakly. But still, Taekwoon can almost hear Hakyeon smile at the kind gesture._

_The two eat in silence, and slowly Taekwoon’s friends come trickling in and out, introducing themselves._

_“Taekwoon-hyung, did you bring— Oh, who’s this? Hi, I’m Jaehwan!” one says, a bubbly guy who was rarely not giggling._

_“Do we have more— Ah… am I interrupting?” another asks, playful to the end. “Sanghyuk, and you are?” Cocky still, even for being the youngest of the group._

_“Who is that?” the third asks, dimply smile brightening up Hakyeon’s sour disposition in an instant, even for just a moment that the smile was there. “I’m Hongbin, but the guys all call me Bean. You can call me that too if you want. It’s nice to meet you!”_

_“Hey, Leguni, who's your friend?” the last asks, a tattooed and muscly man with a goofy smile. “I’m Wonshik. Nice to meet you, Hakyeon-hyung.” Hyung… Honorifics even at a beach, even under casual introduction. What a polite kid. Seemed all of Taekwoon’s friends were that way._

_All of Taekwoon’s friends were nice too. They included Hakyeon even though they’d just met. Their games of sand volleyball often ended in face planting into the sand, and Hakyeon was invited to laugh along with them. They had fun. But Hakyeon even still felt the closest to Taekwoon. Taekwoon felt like his, his friend more than the rest of them._

“And then I asked, like an idiot, if we could see each other again when you and the guys were leaving,” Hakyeon says.

Taekwoon laughs, a warm bubbly sound. “Yeah… and I said yes. I liked you the moment I saw you.”

Hakyeon beams, taking another bite of his popsicle. The sun was getting lower in the sky, setting against a beautiful painted sky of orange, pink, gold, and red. The water began to turn golden too, Midas's touch turning it a beautiful ichor as the beach became nothing but a haze. The popsicles began to feel less like frozen sugar and more like ambrosia, the sweetest food fit for gods and fit for kings.

The sky settled slowly, as Apollo dragged the sun past the lip of the horizon, and soon sunset turned to darkness, the sky becoming a navy blanket of stars. It felt like only moments ago it was early afternoon, but perhaps they’d spent the whole afternoon just reminiscing.

They counted stars, they pointed out constellations, they looked between Scorpio and Cancer. They watched the sky slowly shift, watched stars leave trails and twinkle brighter. They felt connected under this sky of stars, and they relax in the quiet of the waves again.

“I love you,” Hakyeon says suddenly, breaking the quiet of the night.

“I love you too,” Taekwoon responds, almost instantly. Easily. It was what he felt in his heart, so it had no issue escaping his lips.

Taekwoon can almost hear Hakyeon smile next to him, and it brings him back to the day they met once again.

**Author's Note:**

> thank u to my bestest friend kil for asking me to write this  
> it was my first time writing hakyeon, hes very not right in this story  
> im trying, ok  
> neo is a high quality ship, and this is a low quality fanfic ... combined it is medium quality overall ... a c+...


End file.
